Can't Run From the Past
by WinchesterHero
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has always tried hiding from his past since he was sixteen. Now at the age of 22, he lives with his long term boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, when he gets a call from an old friend of his, telling him that the man that killed his father is back. Now, Sebastian goes and takes his revenge on the man that did it. Meanwhile, Blaine sees something's he shouldn't. [Seblaine]


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its Characters. I just own the idea for this.**_

_**Author note: I just came up with idea while I was playing the Mortal Instruments game on my Ipad and phone.**_

* * *

Can't run from the Past

* * *

It was silent as a man cladded in black made his way through the forest. He knew something was wrong, it was never this quiet. Something was wrong, he just didn't know what it was, but he was determined to figure it out.

_Crack!_

His head snapped in the direction he had heard a crack. He raised his crossbow in the general direction of the noise. Someone, no _something _was out there and he was determined to find it and kill it. He knew what it was.

"A little late for someone your age to be out here, don't you think?" A voice asked from behind him.

Before he could react, he found himself being pinned against a tree. "I'm only out here to finish off the likes of you." He spat out.

A man in front of him laughed, his eyes turning red and his fangs showing. "I'd watch what I say boy." The vampire hissed at him.

Smirking, the other raised his crossbow and shot an arrow in the chest of the vampire. There was a loud scream emanating from the creature when the arrow hit, but it soon turned to dust. Dropping to the ground, the man picked his arrow back up.

Suddenly he felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck, which lifted him off of the ground.

"I believe it's time to show you your place, dear boy." A voice hissed in his ear.

The man didn't have any time to react before he felt his breath leave him and everything started to go dark. There was a sudden snap and the creature dropped the man's body to the ground.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe suddenly shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. His hair was matted to his forehead and he was breathing hard. He glanced over at the alarm clock on his bedside table, it was 2 AM. He was sick of having these nightmares. It was as if his past was haunting him every chance that it got.

"Seb?" A voice came from beside him in the bed.

Sebastian looked over to next to him, seeing his boyfriend's form lying there, hazel eyes staring at him with confusion.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Y-yeah." He replied, his breathing still hard from the dream.

He felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "Did you have a bad dream?" He heard Blaine ask in his ear.

Sebastian only nodded, not wanting to say anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not right now." He replied. "You should go back to sleep."

"You should to." Blaine said and laid back down on the bed.

Sighing, Sebastian followed and laid on his side, facing Blaine. He wrapped both of his arms around Blaine's waist and brought him closer. Blaine snuggled up into Sebastian and slowly went back to sleep. Sadly for Sebastian sleep was not very kind to him, he just stayed awake for the next five hours.

* * *

Sebastian yawned walking into the kitchen of his apartment. He found his boyfriend cooking, so he decided to do the one thing Blaine didn't like when he was trying to do something. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Sebastian…" Blaine said in a warning tone.

"_Blaine…_" Sebastian mocked in the same tone.

"Not right now, Seb, please." He whined.

"Fine." He said, knowing that he couldn't say no to him. Blaine was the only person that had that effect on him, usually saying no to someone was very easy for him.

A few moments later, Blaine and Sebastian were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner when the phone rang. Sebastian excused himself and walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"_Sebastian Smythe?_" A familiar voice said on the other end.

"This is him." He replied, trying to place where he'd last heard that voice.

"_Thank god I finally found you, Sebastian." _

Suddenly the voice hit him, he remembered who it was. "Nick, what do you want?" He asked, his voice saying that he wasn't happy that his old friend was calling him. He glanced over at Blaine and saw the confused look on his face.

"_I need your help, that's why. Look, I know you've quit this job, but this is important. The creature that killed your father is back and we're tracking him. I figured you want to be the one to kill him, I emailed you everything that you'll need.' _

"Nick, I can't do this. You know I quit for a reason, I can't lose anyone else to this." His voice was hardly a whisper, he was trying to keep Blaine from hearing what was being said.

"_Call me when you decided." _With that Nick hung up, not letting Sebastian tell me anything.

He put the phone back on the receiver. "I hate you, Nick." He muttered to himself, glancing back at Blaine.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He replied, making his way back to the table to sit down.

His boyfriend nodded, not wanting to make Sebastian explain himself if wasn't up for it at the moment. Sebastian was grateful that Blaine would think about other people before himself, but there were other times when he wished Blaine would speak up when he needed to.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Sebastian was too busy thinking about his life before he had moved to Ohio, when he was living with his father everywhere. He never really had a place to call home unless it be his hometown or the town he lives in now. Right now the only place he had to call home was when he was with Blaine and that made him smile thinking about it.

The memories with his father came flooding back to him. He hated most of them, most of them were of the two screaming and yelling at one another for failed missions. Some of the memories were of Sebastian wishing that they could have had a normal life, a normal family, but that wasn't possible. He came from a long line of Vampire hunters, a vampire was also what had killed his mother when he was eight.

There was one memory he had that made him smile. It was before his mother had died, five months before her tragic death and Sebastian becoming one of the hunters. He was eight and at the park with his parents. They were enjoying a Sunday after church together, it had Adam's idea for them to go to park, Karen agreed. Sebastian only agreed because it meant that he could spend as much time with his parents as he wanted, since they were both there.

Usually his father would be too busy with work and not be home. He had mainly just grown up with a mother, not a father. It was not until after Karen's death that Sebastian saw more of Adam. He was happy, but also sad. He was happy that he got to spend time with his father, but upset that it had to take his mother being dead of this to happen. The years to come were worse for him, it wasn't until he had turned seventeen and got accepted into Dalton that he could finally leave his past behind. He hadn't seen his father for years after being accepted, he just remembers studying for his college exams when he got a phone call about father dying.

"Sebastian?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian sighed softly, glad to know that it was the voice of his boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking that's all." He replied with a glance over at Blaine, who had gotten up and moved next to him.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." He reassured him.

"I know, I'm glad you are." He said with a smile.

Blaine smiled warmly back and nodded. "I should go and get ready for work." He said, kissing Sebastian on the lips before standing up and heading toward their bedroom to get ready.

He nodded, standing up as well. He placed the dishes in the sink and started to walk into the living room.

"I emailed you everything that you'll need."

Those words came into his mind and he found himself walking toward the office room of the house. When he got there, he sat behind his desk, and turned on his computer. Typing in his password and pulling up his email.

He checked his inbox and found the message from Nick and clicked it. When he did he found a map of the layout of the Ohio forest that was right outside of Lima and spread to Westerville. He knew those woods like the back of his hand, it's where he would spend a lot of time during midterms to keep his mind at ease so he wasn't going off anyone as much as he did when he was stressed. Among that was a bunch of newspaper articles about missing people and people turning up dead without an explanation about the sudden deaths.

Sebastian knew of the non-explained deaths because he was a homicide detective, he and his partners were usually the ones that were track and stop the killer, but with these deaths it wasn't so easy. He knew what had killed these people, but it wasn't like he could come out and say what it was. How could he say that vampires had done this? It would sound crazy.

"How could one vampire cause this much?" He asked himself, unaware of the presents in the doorway.

His head snapped up when he heard someone clear their throats. He saw Blaine standing there. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you goodbye before I went to work." He replied.

Sebastian smiled, standing up, walking to where Blaine was. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed his lips. "Goodbye, I'll see you tonight." He smiled.

Blaine smiled back. "You will." He kissed him back quickly before leaving.

Once he heard the front door close, he walked out of the office, and headed into the living room. He walked to the bookshelf that was there and pulled a book off the shelf. The shelf slid to the side opening to a large room, apparently whoever had lived there before had also been a hunter like Sebastian, which he was finally happy about. He walked into the room and grabbed two of the bags, throwing them over his shoulders, walking out, and closing the shelf back to normal.

* * *

Sebastian threw the bags down onto the bed and unzipped them. Inside he found the wooden stakes, crossbows, daggers, and vervain that he kept over the years. He pulled out his crossbow and lifted it in the air aiming it at the window so he could get a good feel of it before he used it again. Hopefully this would finally be the last he'd half to use it.

He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and sent a text to Blaine.

_Hey, Babe. I'm heading out for a bit, if I'm not back by the time you get home from work, call me. Love you. ~Sebastian._

After hitting send, he shoved the phone into his pocket, placed the crossbow back into the bag. He picked the bag up and walked out of the room heading for his car. He was unaware of the fact that he left one of the bags lying on the bed, he was apparently to damn determine to get this over with that the second bag completely skipped his mind.

* * *

Hours later, Sebastian found himself in the middle of the woods searching for any sign of the vampire that he knew was out there.

_Crack!_

His head jerked in the direction of the snapping branches. He was having a sudden feeling this had happened to him before, it was just like the dream he had happened to have had. He raised his crossbow and aimed it in the direction. He could make out a faint outline of someone.

"You can't find from me, I can see you." He spoke, venom lacing his voice.

The figure walked into the moon light, this time Sebastian could make out who it was. The man had a smirk on his lips as he looked at the young man. "You're as brave and stupid as your father was, dear boy." He spoke.

"You're the bastard that killed him." He glared.

"Guilty as charged." The creature smirked, fangs showing. "I believe it's time that you join him." With that the vampire ran at him, hand wrapping around his throat, and pinned him against a tree, his crossbow following to the ground out of his hand. "Any last words before I end your life?" The vampire's fangs brushing against the man's neck.

Smirking, Sebastian pulled a bottle of vervain from his jacket pocket and slammed it against the vampire's head. The vampire screamed out in pain staggering backwards, cursing to himself then glaring at Sebastian. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" He picked up his crossbow and aimed it at him. "Let me end your suffering once and for all." He released the arrow and it jabbed its way into the heart of the creature.

The vampire hissed as his body started turning to dust.

Sebastian sighed in relief once he realized that his father's killer was gone once and for all. He felt the vibrating from his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he had two miss calls from Blaine. He smiled to himself, calling his boyfriend back.

"_Sebastian? Where are you?" _He could hear the worry in Blaine's voice.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm heading home now." He said, walking back toward where his car was located. "I should be there soon."

* * *

Blaine was standing in the bedroom that he shared with Sebastian. He was currently on the phone with his boyfriend, smiling slightly to himself. "Okay, I love you." He said.

"_I love you too." _Came Sebastian's reply.

Blaine hung up after saying goodbye and looked at the bag. He raised his eyebrow at why this bag was lying on his bed, full of some of the weirdest stuff he's ever seen. He wondered who's it was, it wasn't his. So he wondered if it was his boyfriends, but what is it. That's what was going through his mind.

The only thing he noticed that he could name was the daggers and arrows for a crossbow. He saw bottles of vervain, but he had no clue what it was. His head jerked toward the door when he heard the front open and then close. Footsteps coming closer to the bedroom.

"Blaine?" A voice called from the hallway.

"In here!" Blaine called.

He saw Sebastian enter the room, a smile on his lips. "Hey." He said, placing a kiss on his lips, but his smile turned into a frown when he saw the confused look on his boyfriend's face. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

Suddenly he saw the bag lying on the bed full of daggers, arrows, and vervain. "Blaine, I swear this isn't what it looks like." He said.

"What is it then? 'Cuze I don't have the farthest idea." Blaine questioned, eye brow raised waiting for an explanation from his boyfriend.

"You'll think I'm crazy." He muttered.

"I won't think you're crazy, Seb. No more than usual." He replied with a slight smile. "Now, please tell me what it is."

"Vampire hunting gear." Came Sebastian's answer, to anyone else it would've sounded lame, but Blaine knew that Sebastian wouldn't lie to him unless he had a good enough reason to. Sebastian saw the look on Blaine's face. "You think I'm crazy." He said.

"No more than usual." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. He his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck when he noticed to small scratch marks on his neck with blood coming out. "What happened?" He asked, pulling back.

"What?" He asked.

"Your neck, it's bleeding." Blaine said, walking into the bedroom bathroom and coming back in with the first aid kit. "Sit down." He said which made Sebastian sit on the bed.

"It's nothing Blaine."

"Hunting vampires?" He asked, a small grin on his face.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at this. "Yeah." He said with a smile of his own.

He leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips, which made Blaine place down the first aid kit and wrap his arms around the taller boys neck, while his arms snaked around Blaine's waist again. This time pulling him on top of him as he fell back onto the bed.

"I love you, Killer." Sebastian whispered as they kissed.

"I love you too, Seb." Blaine smiled, kissing him back.

* * *

_**AN: Tell me what you thought. **_

_**I might make a sequel if you guys liked it!**_


End file.
